Laissez le Bons Temp Rouler
by everfaraway
Summary: Title means let the good times roll in french. Hope u like. Is one shot with a cameo.


Laissez le Bons Temp Rouler

**_Author: One shot Dark Hunter story with cameo from someone from another universe. I own absolutely nothing! Title is french for "Let the good times roll." Thanks Mirokou for the title. And Sherrilyn Kenyon for the characters._**

Aimee laughed as she watched Marvin run across the bar. "Wonder if Talon will get one for me." Sunshine said.

"If not you're more than welcome to come visit all you like." Maggie told her. The two women laughed as Alain shooed the monkey away.

"Here ya go girls." Cherif said, putting a plate of gumbo down for Maggie and rice for Sunshine. Bride slid onto a stool next to them as Vane waundered over to visit with the rest of the Were and Dark-Hunters.

"Hey Celt." Talon glanced over his shoulder as the Arcadian Lykos walked up.

"I thought Ash was the only one allowed to call you that." Colt laughed. "He is." Talon growled.

"Marvin!" Wren snapped. The monkey screeched and ran, a billiard ball in paw. Nick chuckled from where he stood by the jukebox as Godsmack's "Bad Magick" played.

All heads turned as the door opened. The energy that entered the room was oddly seductive. Maggie let out a soft whistle as she and every other female in the room stared. The man that walked in stood right as 6ft with auburn hair and shades.

"He may be able to give the Dark Hunters a run for their money." Bride said.

"I wonder if he's a new transfer." Aimee muttered. His trenchcoat flaired out behind him as he walked. Dev stared at him, not bothering the question the man who inclined his head respectfully.

"Ladies." the auburn man said in a thick local accent. Maggie, Bride and Sunshine all blushed. Their married status didn't make them immune to the sensual energy the man gave off.

"What can I get ya?" Cherif asked.

"De Jambalaya w'th both and a root beer." he told him.

"Be out in a minute." The newcomer nodded and went over to the jukebox to look over the Santuary's music selection.

A couple of hours later after Vane, Wren, their mates and Marvin had left, the auburn haired man paid and rose to leave. Sunshine glanced up from Talon's shoulder as he passed by. "Take care mon ami, cher." he told them. Talon nodded and the sleepy Sunshine rested her head back in his shoulder.

"Do you want to leave?" the Celt asked.

"I want to see Ash and Tory first." she told him.

"Hold on for a minute." Aimee said. The auburn haired man turned to look at her.

"Can I help ya cher?" he asked.

"You sound like a local, but I've never seen you around before." she said.

"Yer right I am from 'round but I've not been back f'r a while." he told her.

"Got a name?" she asked.

"Remy LeBeau." he said, pulling his shades down to show black and red eyes. Aimee blinked several times as he walked out.

No sooner than his feet hit the stairs did Remy hear "Sweet Home Alabama" play. He smirked and headed for his motorcycle. Parked nearby was a man taller than him with long black hair and shades. "Safe ride little brother." the man told him.

"You too mon ami." he called over the roar of his newly started bike.

Ash smirked as he walked in with Tory's arm around his waist.

"Simi?" he asked, pulled his shirt up a bit. The demon materialized and ran towards the bar.

"Hey T-Rex." Talon said.

"Celt. Sunshine, you alright?" he said. She nodded and smiled at Tory.

"She's tired. You just missed the Vane, Wren and their mates by about twenty or so." Talon said.

"I talked to Maggie earlier." Tory told him.

"Let's go home babe." Talon told Sunshine. She nodded and allowed him to direct her towards the door.

"You missed an interesting character Ash." Colt said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Guy about 6ft, auburn hair, thick local accent, weird as hell eyes. Just left out." the Were told him.

"I saw him outside. And define weird as hell eyes." Ash said.

"Red pupils with black every where else." he said.

"That isn't weird Colt, that's normal." Ash told him.

Colt cocked his head and asked, "What?"

_"Laissez le Bons Temp Rouler."_ he muttered.

**_Author: When u think about it fits doesn't it._**


End file.
